¿Verdad o reto?
by AmbarSpellbound
Summary: Los representantes de las naciones se reúnen en la casa de Francis para pasar una tarde juntos. Alguien sugiere jugar verdad o reto... ¿Qué podrá ocurrir?


Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece...

-¡Doitsu, Doitsu!- Un joven rubio que caminaba por la calle giró y se encontró con su alegre amigo que lo abrazó al trote.

-H-hallo Italia- balbuceó algo avergonzado.

-Vee~ Doitsu, ¿Cómo estás?- continuó el chico deshaciendo el abrazo, pero reteniendo uno de los brazos del más alto.

-Bien ¿Y tu?- Ludwig, como se llamaba el joven rubio, ya estaba acostumbrado a la forma de actuar de su amigo, pero eso no significaba que hubiera perdido la vergüenza totalmente.

-¡Muy bien! ¿Qué crees? Francia nii-cnan nos invitó a una reunión en su casa. Vayamos, ¿Si Doitsu?- lo miró sonriente.

-N-no lo sé Italia- dudó: él no era de socializar mucho, a diferencia de su amigo, que era muy alegre y extrovertido.

-Vamos Doitsu, di que si- continuó el italiano, hasta que finalmente, producto de la insistencia, Ludwig terminó aceptando ir a la reunión- ¡Verás que será divertido!- se emocionó el menor y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la casa del francés, aun sujetando el brazo de su amigo. _Eso espero Feliciano, _pensó éste...

Estaban a punto de llegar cuando comenzaron a oir una conversación acerca de lobos, y al poco tiempo se toparon con rusia y Hungría, que también iban camino a la reunión. Continuaron los cuatro juntos y llamaron a la puerta del chateau al que debían ir.

-¡Bonjour mes amis!- los saludó alegre Francis al verlos a los cuatro en el umbral.

-Good afternoon, brats- lo secundó Arthur, que ya se encontraba adentro sentado en un sofá con una taza de humeante té en sus manos.

-Pasen, pasen- dijo el francés, y se apartó para dejarlos entrar.

Era una casa fina, bien decorada. Las paredes eran blanco perla y los muebles de caoba brillante, todos ubicados en un preciso lugar que los hacía destacar sin desentonar.

Los amigos dirigieron su vista a los que ya se encontraban allí: Francis y Arthur...

-¿No viene nadie más?- preguntó el ruso.

-Oui, oui, ya deben estar por lleg...- no pudo terminar su frase cuando la puerta sonó. Francis se dirigió a abrirla, pero en cuanto accionó el picaporte, ésta se azotó por un empujón que le dieron de afuera.

-¡Ore-sama ha llegado, ya no tienen que sufrir más por mi!- un joven albino entró escandalosamente en la estancia.

-Y yo también llegué, hola a todos- saludó sonriente un muchacho castaño y sonriente.

-¡Gilbert! ¿Acaso quieres destrozar mi puerta?- le dijo el francés al primero.

-Es que esa maligna puerta evitaba que pudiera mostrarle mi awesomidad al mundo- se quejó él, provocando varias risas.-Ya, no se atrevan a burlarse de Ore-sama- dijo desviando su vista hacia los presentes.-¡West! Mi lindo hermanito ¿Cómo estás?- y fue a abrazar a Ludwig.

-B-bien hermano-

-Vee~ Ciao Supein nii-chan- saludó Feli al español y comenzaron a hablar.

_Pero que escandalosos son..._ Pensaba Arthur, pero en el fondo le entretenía estar con ellos y disfrutaba su compañía.

-Bien, bien, préstenme atención- comenzó a hablar Francis- Estamos todos aquí reunidos para presenciar la maravillosa unión entre estos dos jóvenes enamorados- dijo tomando a Feliciano y Ludwig, que se puso rojo a más no poder.

-Ya, ya, déjate de babosadas wine bastard- dijó el inglés riendo por la cara de descontento del alemán.

-Kesesesesese, si, ya déjalos Francis, vamos a hacer algo divertido- acotó Gilbert.

-Bien, que aburridos son...-

-Vee~ vamos a jugar a algo- exclamó feliz el italiano.

-Si, fusosososo- ese fue Antonio.

-¡Pues bien, entonces jugaremos streap poker!- gritó el pruso.

-¡NO!- fue la respuest general, exceptuando al francés.

-Vaya, si que son aburridos- dijeron a coro Gilbert y Francis.

-Mejor juguemos a _truth or dare_- se le ocurrió a Arthur.

-Si, a verdad o reto- se apuntó el español.

Y de esa forma comezó el juego... Y la tortura.

-Bueno, empiezas tu anglocejón por sugerir el juego- dijo el pruso.

-Bien, pero les advierto que ni loco me desnudo-

-Deja pensar... Un buen reto... Lo tengo!- se levantó y fue a buscar algo. Luego regresó con unas orejas de gato que le colocó al inglés en la cabeza.- Ahora maulla- le dijo sonriendo burlonamente.

Arthur miró las orejas con desprecio y, murmurando miles de insultos en su idioma, se las colocó.

-Miau. Listo- se las quitó y las arrojó lejos de si.- Sigue el alemán. ¿Verdad o reto?-

Ludwig no estaba seguro de qué elegir.

-Eh... Reto- murmuró.

-Vamos inglesito, reta a mi hermano-

-Quiero que se ponga un vestido rosa con zapatos que combinen y se lo deje hasta mañana- sonrió cínicamete.

-¡Kesesesese! Te chingaron muy feo West-

Ludwig quería morir. ¿En qué momento de idiotez decidió elegir reto? Ah, si, hacía apenas unos segundos...

-Muévete teutón- insistía Arthur.

-B-bien- aceptó

-Yo te ayudaré con eso Lud- dijo alegremente Elizabeta y se fue con él.

Al cabo de un momento regresaron a la habitación, Eli con una cámara de fotos y Lud muy avergonzado vistiendo como debía para cumplir con el reto.

-Que sexy- se burló el inglés.

-Oooh, que linda te ves werota- se le unió el pruso.

-Jaja, a qué hora vas por el pan?- continuó Arthur y le chifló.

Elizabeta se veía emocionada y no paraba de tomar fotos.

-Gracias- dijo el alemán.- Son unos gays- rió un poco.

-Habla el del vestido rosa- le retrucó el inglés.

-Lo sé... Bien, me toca elegir... Eli, ¿Verdad o reto?-

-¿Por qué yo?- preguntó la húngara.

-Por no dejar de tomarme fotos- le contestó Ludwig. Dios sabrá lo que Elizabeta haría con ellas.

-Muy bien... Elijo verdad-

-Muy bien... Déjame pensar... A ver Eli, ¿Por qué dejaste a Japón?- preguntó el alemán.

-Hmm, yo no lo dejé, él me dejó. -sentenció Elizabeta- Por China.-

-Vaya, lo siento- Ludwig se sintió culpable, había metido la pata.

-Oooh, el chino tiene su pegue. No fuiste buen seme Hungría, kesesesese-

La húngara sarteneó al pruso muy enojada.

-¿Por qué me pegas? ¡Marimacha!-

Y asi comenzó una pelea entre ellos dos que acabó con varios moretones y rasguños para ambos... Que al final terminaron abrazándose como buenos amigos.

Continuaron jugando un buen rato más: se enteraron de que Antonio había sido uke, de que Feliciano era muy virgen aún y de un montón de cosas traumatizantes...

-Vee~ Es mi turno. Eli, ¿Verdad o reto?- preguntaba ahora el italiano.

-Reto-

-Vee~ Actúa como gato-

-Muy bien- y la húngara se incó en el piso y lamió una de sus manos como un gato mientras maullaba-

Pasaron la noche riendo todos juntos como buenos amigos, hasta que se hizo la hora de marcharse.

Se despidieron de Francis, agradeciéndole la invitación.

Ludwig caminaba cargando a un dormido Feliciano, que se aferraba a su cuello y hablaba entre sueños. Los tacones que aún no se quitaba resonaban en la calle. Era una suerte vivir tan cerca de Francis, pensaba el rubio, de lo contrario no saría cómo escabullirse para que no lo vieran. Pero a pesar de todo, la pasó bien esa noche.

-Al final, tuviste razón- le dijo al italiano, que murmuró algo sobre pasta y siguió durmiendo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Hola! Les habla Amy.

Llego con esta nueva historia cortesía de mis amigos del Hetalia Club.

Si les gusta Hetalia y el rol... No duden en unirse!

Aqui les dejo los metros de los líderes para que se comuniquen con ellos. (Borren los espacios)

http: /www. metroflog. com/hetalia_club_Francia

http: /www. metroflog. com/hetalia_club_England

Con esta misión cumplida... Me despido!

Auf Wiesersehen!


End file.
